


微醺

by theblindspot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindspot/pseuds/theblindspot
Relationships: 权顺荣/李灿
Kudos: 3





	微醺

如果要说起事情是从什么时候开始发酵，大概是从权顺荣那句无意义的感慨开始。确实没什么大不了，起因不过是李灿效仿自己平时的模样，张嘴对他说“就一口”，骗走他手上一大勺布丁。

小孩吃了甜点后灿笑着离开，权顺荣便望着他的背影感叹：“还是小孩呢，那么爱撒娇。”

“他是喜欢你。”崔胜哲说这句话的时候无端温柔，像碰见什么让他无奈的事情摇头轻笑，“你知道的。”

是陈述句，仿佛李灿喜欢他是所有人都知晓的既定事实，他不该不知道。

怎么可能会不知道。李灿明示过也暗示过，平时的肢体接触也不少，权顺荣本人并不迟钝，所以怎么会不知道，毕竟李灿的喜欢藏也藏不住。他当然知道李灿喜欢自己，虽然他不清楚这份喜欢到什么程度。

他曾经也天马行空地想过李灿会不会告白，但是转念一想又觉得李灿现在的行为其实也跟告白无异。不晓得是不是无意识的，李灿回答粉丝的问题时老是提起他，说他可爱又说他可靠，也不止一次对他说过最喜欢这类的话。

“哥。”

喊他的时候眼睛会亮闪闪的，笑起来时鼓起的脸颊像绵软的泡芙，捏起来手感也很好。他有时候会不敢看那双眼睛，总是藏了很多情绪，像在对他说悄悄话，把整颗心都掏给他看。

他又无法对这些行为做出什么反应，李灿每次表达喜欢的时候都只是随意带过，没有害羞没有慌张，好像在说什么平常不过的事实。是怎么样的喜欢，有多喜欢，这种话他问不出口，可是问题不解决就会特别挂心，常常想起他，想他到底什么时候要开口，跟自己谈谈所谓的喜欢。

虽然如此，预想中的场景绝对不是眼前这种。

李灿的眼睛原本就闪亮，喝醉时又覆上一层浅浅的水，看什么都像在撒娇示软，逮着人就乱说一通没条理的话，只有几个重要的单词一直在重复，比如说权顺荣的名字，和那几声含糊不清的喜欢，还有一句一直在一起。

他本来还觉得挺可爱，下一秒李灿就倾身，手指抵在他的嘴唇，问他：“哥，接吻是什么感觉？”

他狠狠地捏上脸颊的肉，绝对是他在做梦。

是在做梦吗？是吧。

他在接吻的时候依然分心在思考，这种荒唐的情况也只有梦里才会发生。李灿跨坐在他身上，捧着他的脸先是蜻蜓点水的轻吻，半响又觉得不满足，开始像吃糖的孩子在尝味般舔咬。分明不是第一次接吻，却一脸单纯地问他那种问题，简直犯规。

李灿尝起来像水润爽脆的桃子，可是却是渗了烈酒的味道，身体逐渐提高的温度隔着布料也能传达，嘴唇被啃咬时，连触碰到的脸颊都微微发烫。空气又闷又热，呼吸几乎被夺走，理智告诉他该停下，可是他却还是跟随本能把李灿揽得更紧。头脑一片狼藉，只知道李灿的嘴唇很软，手上捏着的腰侧也软，停不下来，就算让他溺死在这场吻也情愿。

最后是李灿先退开，醉得都坐不起身，软绵绵地靠在他怀里，却费力抬头仔细地看一遍他的脸。权顺荣还没搞清楚状况，李灿又突然把脸埋进他的颈侧，落下轻柔的吻，反复嘟囔着喜欢，喜欢，喜欢你。直到李灿静下声，颈边的呼吸变得绵长平稳，他的手还僵硬地搭在李灿的腰间，不知道该怎么行动。

肌肤碰到的发热源现在只觉得烫手，随即便感觉像被人从头顶淋下一桶水，从背脊蹿起一股凉意。他到底在做什么，喝醉的人发酒疯情有可原，可他怎么也跟着疯。

他一个人扛着李灿回房间，临走前还抚平被角，确保对方裸露出来的手臂和脚裸都隔离冷风。他只尝了一点酒，却觉得晕晕沉沉，一整晚像被梦魇缠住，比失眠更痛苦。

他醒来时脸色大概很难看，崔韩率反常地望了他几眼。他挑眉问怎么了，对方只是耸肩，“你说了一些不得了的梦话，我纯粹有点好奇。”

“我睡得不好。”他不好意思解释，找个借口走出房门，正好看到夫胜宽跟大家宣布，李灿生病了。

李灿把被单拉到鼻尖，露出一双眼睛，对崔胜哲的任何问题只用点头和摇头回应。崔胜哲摸摸他的头，低音听起来像在哄人：“那你先睡，吃午餐的时候我再来叫你。”

李灿的视线跟随崔胜哲转到房门。他直勾勾地盯着权顺荣，没有说话，可是眼神明显在询问。

“我帮你关灯吧。”权顺荣不敢踏进房间，本想等待李灿的回应，却只等到一双黑溜溜、没有情绪波动的眼眸。谁都不肯打破僵局，就像在玩对视游戏，等着看谁先忍不住认输。李灿哼唧几声，拉着被单将自己埋得更深，权顺荣隔得远听不见，现在就连表情也看不见。

“你好好休息。”他最后还是按下开关，关上门的时候手掌已经开始冒汗。一直以来都是这样，李灿在某些事情上会一反平常坦率的态度，只安静地望向他，把主动权都交给他。他不迟钝，可不代表他擅长揣测人心，他甚至有些害怕，害怕盯着得久了秘密会藏不住，迫切地从喉咙窜出口。

他做决定更多是靠直觉，像某种动物本能，遇到让自己不安的威胁便逃跑，反正只要待在安全范围内就好。李灿却是穷追不舍的类型，一步一步把猎物逼到死路，直到猎物迫不得已投降为止。

权顺荣就是那个猎物。

他这么意识到的时候，李灿正站在他的房间门口，笑嘻嘻地喊他的名字。

“你怎么这个时间来找我？”他伸手去探李灿额头的温度，随即抿嘴。李灿不给他机会唠叨，直接越过他走进房间，“我睡了一整天，现在睡不着。”

“我看这是身体给你的信号，让你少喝点。”

“可是喝酒不大醉一场，好像没什么意义。”

“你啊你，谁说喝酒是为了喝醉的。”他戳了一下李灿的额头，“你看看明浩和珉奎他们，再怎么喜欢品酒也不会像你喝得那么凶。”李灿自然不会对他的指责搭腔，他只好转移话题：“最近很不开心吗？不开心的话也不是只有喝醉这一个解脱方法，你知道的，在这里你有十二个哥哥。”

说了几句安慰的话，李灿的表情却不怎么好。

“干嘛皱着一张脸，在闹脾气，还是不舒服？”

“疼。”李灿委屈地瘪嘴，似乎下一秒就要哭出来。

“哪里疼？”权顺荣下意识举起手，却又不知道落在哪个部位，李灿就趁机撞进他怀里，哼唧道：“哪里都疼，胸口最疼。”

“怎么突然就疼了？要不要躺下来休息，还是我让经纪人载你去医院看看？”

李灿抓住权顺荣要去拿手机的手，又蹭了蹭他的颈窝，“躺一会儿就好。”

这个姿势其实有点尴尬，他们俩并肩坐在床沿，李灿侧着身子躺在他肩上，导致他也得跟着转身迁就对方，刚才举着的双手犹豫许久被搭在膝盖上。他们独处的时候很少会如此安静，因为李灿总是有说不完的故事要与他分享，他按耐不住开口：“你……最近一直在撒娇。”

“我只对哥撒娇。”甚至这个解释听起来也像在撒娇。

“明明早上还像个小孩一样，让胜哲哥摸头哄你睡觉。”

“我对哥是不一样的。”

权顺荣眨了眨眼，并没有应答。

“你不好奇有什么不一样吗？”李灿的捕猎本能启动，造了个显而易见的陷阱就等待权顺荣自愿踩进去。要是权顺荣再逃跑，他大有可能拉着他一起跳下去。

事实上他也真的这么做了。

权顺荣张嘴许久也想不出什么合适的回答，干脆当没听见，下一秒就被人往后推，整个人陷入柔软的被窝里。李灿趴在他身上，又重演昨晚的场景，可是没亲几秒，权顺荣就推开他，语气很严肃：“你要是再装醉胡闹，我真的会生气。”

“我不是装醉也没有胡闹，如果不直接一点，哥根本就没打算理我吧？”

他想坐起来，李灿却死死拽着他的袖口，重量都压在他身上。他不晓得自己该生气还是无奈，咬牙切齿低声斥道：“你知不知道你在做什么？”

“在告白。”李灿的声音突然变得软弱，手里的力道也放轻，不敢再看他，“我说过很多次，你不是知道吗。”

“昨天亲你的时候你没有拒绝我……是因为你也喜欢我吗？”李灿边说边试探着往前，声音越来越轻，一直到距离嘴唇一厘米之远他的手臂还在打颤，“是不是？”

呼吸喷在脸上有些痒，权顺荣想抬手抓挠，却发现肩膀还被李灿按住，眼里只看得见他，如此被逼进绝路，除了乖乖缴械投降大概也没有其他好办法。

李灿的眼里有闪烁的光点。他咬牙，又问：“这次不会再推开我了是吧？”

权顺荣不回答，直接伸手把人拉过来。李灿的后颈还在发热，没有记忆中烈酒的味道可是却让他上瘾。他不自觉地仰头，李灿却往后退，伸出手掌抵在他胸前。

“怎么了？”他觉得自己像吃不足糖果的小孩，本来搭在李灿的后颈的手也慢慢移向唇边的位置。

“...... 腰有点酸。”

权顺荣低头看一眼两人现在别扭的姿势，不约而同跟李灿一起笑出声。他主动移向床的内侧，让出一个位置给李灿躺下。他们身处的这个角落仿佛被静止，权顺荣的视线自然落在李灿的眼睛，数着他眨眼的频率，一下，两下，三下，然后数到第四下的同时，李灿正好开口。

“好安静。”他也许觉得这个气氛很怪异又有趣，边说边嘻嘻笑。

“你不打算回去吗？韩率很快就回来了。”

李灿的眼睛滴溜溜地转，“韩率哥今天不回来。”

“嗯？”

“我跟他说好今天交换房间。”

原来早有预谋。权顺荣联想起前因后果更是无奈，“原来他知道啊。”

李灿抿嘴微笑时嘴角会漂亮地往上扬，得意的时候便会止不住笑意，像现在一样露出最大弧度的笑容，“因为他听见有人说梦话，夸我的身材变好了。”

他无法否认，可是也不想助长李灿想调侃他的心思，转头问起另一个问题：“所以你赖在我这里要做什么？”

“不做什么，就这样躺着，无聊的话就聊聊天？”

其实跟他聊天也不是什么有趣的事情。这句话他没说，因为他的脑海突然浮现崔胜哲对他说过的话——他是喜欢你。内心的想法跟其他人的声音重叠在一起——因为喜欢你所以才一直赖着你。 

“太可爱了。”这声感叹说出来几乎像在叹气。李灿还能可爱到什么程度，他还能宠溺到什么程度，他只是稍微想象而已就忍不住想叹气。

权顺荣没意识到自己又在偷偷地观察，明明是素颜，可是李灿的嘴唇为什么依然粉嫩嫩的。有可能是涂了润唇膏，看起来像是桃子口味的，虽然尝起来理应不会有任何味道...... 完蛋，他又在想象。喉咙有点干，他甚至有点紧张，“要不然…… 接吻？”

李灿想起他很久之前的豪言壮语，故意嘲笑他：“初吻要亲一整晚？”

“虽然不算初吻。”权顺荣也在笑，捏李灿的脸颊时根本没用多少力气，“不过也行。”


End file.
